films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas, Percy and the Coal
'Thomas, Percy and the Coal, retitled 'Double Trouble '''in American releases, is the first episode of the second season and the twenty-seventh episode of the series. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes, Finders Keepers and Win, Lose or Draw. In this episode, Thomas becomes a little too cheeky for his own good. Trucks and coal bring disaster. ' Plot Thomas claims to have the best paintwork on Sodor and brags to Percy and Toby about it. When they tell him they like their paint, Thomas insults them by saying blue is the only proper colour for a really useful engine. Later that day, Thomas is resting by the coal hopper when Percy arrives to fill up some trucks. Thomas decides to be cheeky, warning Percy of the trucks antics and some unsafe buffers behind him. The trucks then push Percy into the buffers and the last truck passes the coal chute causing a pile of coal to bury Thomas and ruin his paintwork; Percy thinks this is very funny. It takes so long to clean Thomas that Toby has to pull his next train. That night at the sheds, Thomas is angry with Percy; he thought Percy caused his accident on purpose. Percy then becomes cross with Thomas for thinking so, whilst Toby thought it was a great joke. The two tank engines spend the rest of the night arguing. The next day, Thomas was feeling more cheerful as Percy brings in a train of trucks from the junction. The trucks are heavy and Percy wanted a drink, so he goes into the siding where the water tower is. As Percy heads to the siding, he finds he can't stop. He crashes through the buffers and lands in a pile of coal. Thomas had seen everything and leaves when his signal turns green. That night, Percy and Thomas forgive each other and both vow to be more careful with coal. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Annie *Clarabel (does not speak) *Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) Locations *Tidmouth *Elsbridge *The Coaling Plant *Ffarquhar Sheds *The Watermill (deleted scene) Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, More About Thomas the Tank Engine. *This was the first episode to be adapted from a story written by Christopher Awdry. *This episode replaced The Missing Coach after Britt Allcroft decided the storyline of "The Missing Coach" would be too difficult for young viewers to understand. *When the narrator says, "It took so long to clean Thomas, that he wasn't in time for his next train", a first season-styled truck is seen. *In Germany this episode is called "Chaos in Coal Dust". The Italian title is "Black as Coal". In Finland, this episode is called "Thomas Locomotive, Percy and Coal". In Japan, this episode is called "Thomas and Percy's Coal". The Spanish title is "Double Trouble". The Brazilian title is "A Double Dose of Confusion". *In later versions of this episode, Christopher Awdry is not listed in the credits. *The start of the Latin Spanish version features a brief clip of Thomas passing the Watermill from Percy's Promise. Errors *Underneath the bridge Thomas crosses at the beginning, there was some black plastic. *The coal hopper pours down too much coal to fill just one truck once Percy has passed. *When the narrator says that Thomas was resting in a siding, Thomas' eyes are wonky. *In Ringo's US Version on the Thomas Breaks the Rules VHS, the A Cow on the Line Audio tape and the Japanese version, the coal chute sound effects are absent. *In the panning shot of Thomas being cleaned, a shadow can be seen moving at the back of the shed behind Thomas, possibly that of a crew member. Thomas' eyes are also looking in different directions and his face was tilted. *When Toby backs up to Annie and Clarabel, his face is slightly loose and blu-tak is sticking out from the side of his face. *Studio equipment is visible in the top corner when Toby pulls Annie and Clarabel. *It's implied that the siding at the coal hopper and the siding by the water tower are the same siding, when they clearly aren't. *Percy was supposed to be exhausted after pulling his train, so it seems illogical that he was still coupled when he went to the water column. *In a deleted scene, a black plastic bag, which was used to simulate water, can be seen at the bottom while Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel pass the watermill. *Percy's eyes are wonky when he says that he has always been green. *When Toby takes Annie and Clarabel away, Clarabel's roof isn't attached properly. *When Thomas and Percy are resting in the shed at the end, their eyes are wonky. *When Thomas was being covered in coal, the side shots show him clean but the close ups on his face show him very dirty. *When Percy arrives with his trucks at Tidmouth, a red express coach was amongst the trucks to the left of the screen, but after that there are only trucks on that siding. US Home Video Releases *Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Thomas Stories *Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures Gallery Thomas,PercyandtheCoalTitleCard.jpg|1999 UK title card Thomas,PercyAndTheCoalRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored UK title card DoubleTroubleoriginaltitlecard.jpg|Original US title card DoubleTrouble1993UStitlecard.png|1993 US title card DoubleTroubleUStitlecard.png|1998 US title card Thomas,PercyandtheCoalwelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card Thomas,PercyandtheCoalSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card Thomas,PercyandtheCoal.PNG Thomas,PercyandtheCoal1.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal2.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal3.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal5.jpg|Thomas Thomas,PercyandtheCoal6.jpg|Thomas and Percy at Tidmouth Thomas,PercyandtheCoal7.jpg|Thomas and Percy in the sheds Thomas,PercyandtheCoal8.jpg|Thomas and Toby Thomas,PercyandtheCoal9.jpg|Thomas covered in coal Thomas,PercyandtheCoal10.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal11.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal12.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal13.jpg|Thomas, Percy and Toby Thomas,PercyandtheCoal14.jpg|Toby and Sir Topham Hatt Thomas,PercyandtheCoal15.PNG Thomas,PercyandtheCoal16.png|Deleted scene Thomas,PercyandtheCoal17.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal18.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal19.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal20.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal21.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal22.png|Deleted scene Thomas,PercyandtheCoal23.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal24.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal25.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal26.jpg|Percy and Toby Thomas,PercyandtheCoal27.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal28.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal29.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal30.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal31.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal32.jpg|Toby Thomas,PercyandtheCoal33.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal34.jpg|Thomas, Toby, and Percy in the sheds Thomas,PercyandtheCoal35.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal36.jpg|Percy Thomas,PercyandtheCoal37.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal38.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal39.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal40.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal41.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal42.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal43.PNG Thomas,PercyandtheCoal44.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal45.png|Deleted scene Thomas,PercyandtheCoal46.PNG Thomas,PercyandtheCoal47.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal48.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal49.PNG Thomas,PercyandtheCoal50.PNG Thomas,PercyandtheCoal51.PNG Thomas,PercyandtheCoal52.PNG Thomas,PercyandtheCoal53.PNG Thomas,PercyandtheCoal54.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal55.PNG Thomas,PercyandtheCoal56.PNG Thomas,PercyandtheCoal57.PNG Thomas,PercyandtheCoal58.PNG Thomas,PercyandtheCoal59.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal60.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal61.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal62.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal63.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal64.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal65.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal66.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal67.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal68.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal69.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal70.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal71.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal72.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal73.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal74.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal75.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal75.PNG Thomas,PercyandtheCoal76.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal77.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal78.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal79.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal80.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal81.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal82.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal83.jpg|The buffers Thomas,PercyandtheCoal84.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal85.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal86.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal87.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal88.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal89.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal90.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal91.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoal92.jpg|The signal Thomas,PercyandtheCoal93.JPG Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes